


Peculiar Meeting

by AnthonyTsa



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: AU Issei is a bit creepy but nice, Alternate Universe, Canon meets AU, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Mephistopheles is a Chad, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyTsa/pseuds/AnthonyTsa
Summary: Issei left alone to his devices meets a stranger with a very familiar face within Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club room, makes some new friends and gets a glimpse into the multiverse. (One-shot)
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei & (AU) Hyoudou Issei
Kudos: 2





	Peculiar Meeting

It was an ordinary day for Issei Hyoudou, as ordinary as it could be for a teenager who was the Red Dragon Emperor, even with the existence of the supernatural, and more importantly to him the peerage he is a part of, his steadily growing harem and lastly his quest to become a harem king had to take a temporary hiatus when it came to school, one of the few connections he had to the normal albeit dull world, From fighting for his life and his dreams, to sitting in a classroom dying of boredom. The contrast was staggering, yet he preferred this peace and the company of friends over a heart wrenching battlefield.

However, as monotonous as it was, such things never lasted long, lessons passed by and he found himself standing outside the main club room he was so used to seeing, everyone else was busy and it was understandable as he sometimes needed some privacy regarding important matters that every male could understand. Opening the door he was greeted with an empty room, no one was inside except for someone laying in one of the couches, the sight of which caused him to do a double take checking if what he saw was a trick of the mind.

But there was no trick he was directly at a copy of himself, from his hair, eyes, and down to his very clothing he wore the same school uniform. The only difference between them is that this copy physique was lot less muscular being similar to Issei's prior to his supernatural battles or even properly meeting Rias and the rest of OCR, the fact blazer buttoned up also differentiated this double from him, most of the male population of school really. This "copy" quietly, yet passionately was writing down on a notebook before glancing up to meet his eyes.

His reaction was the same – shock and bewilderment, but unlike Issei his calculative gaze appeared to study the other boy almost like a predator watching for any signs of strength or weakness. His double stood up closing his notebook, the general posture indicated confidence but not the point of arrogance, he was the first one to speak up.

"What are you exactly?" His voice was the exact same if only a bit more composed, take away everything peculiar about this situation: the fact he was staring down his "copy" dressed in the same clothes inside club room, there was still something heavily unnerving about him to Issei enough for something in his mind to scream for him to run as far away from this "copy".

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" The boosted gear flashed on his arm as grabbed the collar of the double's blazer, the Red Dragon Emperor suspicion was great after witnessing so much outside deceit and selfish malevolence from such likes of Kokabiel or Astaroth, he couldn't blamed if he assumed the worst, it was even more unsettling when his double didn't flinch from such aggressive contact.

"You're definitely not projection or manifestation." Amused he mumbled as he curiously eyed the red draconic gauntlet. "It's impossible to fake something unique like this, the time frame and the way sacred gears pass on would imply that you're real…so my question is the same."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, and who are you?"

"What a coincidence, me too…" His double suspiciously drawled, keeping up a fake smirk in face of his counterpart.

Issei's grip on his collar tightened in response to his words, there was no way there was a second him or at least if there was one, shouldn't have been some carbon copy, the guy looked a bit too wimpy to be him despite how strange his presence was, this had to be some sort of trick, a way replace him. Right? Before anything further could happen, a voice coming from his sacred gear intervened.

**[Calm down partner, this guy's essence is not too different from your own, dare I say a bit more coordinated and balanced. It's worth to consider that you're actually talking to yourself, or rather some version of you]**

"What are you saying? There can't be too me's in this world, that doesn't make any sense…" Issei exclaimed, he knew about illusions and the ability to disguise themselves as other people. In fact he had painful first-hand experience with it during his introduction with the supernatural world. If someone as wise as Ddraig tells him that the sight in front of him was real, then it was true, his partner had no reason to lie to him. Then what did that mean?

 **[It makes as much sense as you getting a power up from breasts]** The Heavenly Dragon within the gear let out wry laughter, it showed a slight amount of pain and shame within it.

An idea sprung up into the double's mind.

"Wait, is this the first time we have ever met Ddraig?" The other Issei asked the Red Dragon of Domination. There was a certain fact that didn't seem to fit in all of this besides the obvious issue of seeing double, and that the double has already met the Welsh Dragon before, this conversation and the fact the dragon wasn't cursing out his name indicated the opposite.

 **[We haven't…unless my memory is fading, which isn't likely]** Puzzle pieces were right before the only left to do was to put them together and it all led to a single conclusion for the double, he was feeling giddy at the prospect of it.

"I think I already figured out what's happening here…" He paused letting a small smile. "Ddraig here is right."

"I'm you from another universe, could please let go of my blazer, you might tear if you continue like this." Issei complied with his request, letting the gauntlet's claws slip out of the uniform's fabric, he was a bit too stunned to respond properly for a moment, but his suspicion drew into close once he felt no ill intent from gently smiling "copy".

"I-, Oh… I'm sorry about this, how is this even possible? Look this is amazing, but why are you even here?" He didn't intend to come off as rude with his tactless question, in truth it was genuine curiosity that led this inquiry, their very meeting here implied that there were other him's out there somewhere kicking ass, taking names among other things, the nerd hidden within him that played games and watched anime, hentai squeaked in joy.

"We live in a world where magic, gods, devils, angels, fallen angels and other beings exist like that exist, it wouldn't be too farfetched to say that multiple universes exist with multiple versions of ourselves, though seeing it confirmed is incredible. As to how I got here…well I've known that I could have some accidents with gateways…" His double sheepishly admitted, soon the other's small smile matched his own signature one that his friends were used to seeing.

**[This has happened before, admittedly not the most bizarre thing I've seen in my long life, it ranks second to the Oppai Dragon embarrassment. Regardless I'm going to sleep, sort this mess out yourself]**

"Hey, you knew about the multiverse and you didn't tell me! Why?! Answer me you lazy dragon!" The Red Dragon Emperor practically screamed into the sacred gear, but his loud words fell onto deaf ears as he heard the loud snoring in his head.

"This happens often?" The alternate Issei stifled his laughter at the comical display.

"Yes, he likes to sleep a lot. I think sometimes he just does it to spite me…" Issei sighed as he looked to the draconic gauntlet before it vanished. "But he helps at times, and in the end I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's good to hear that you have someone to have your back." An awkward silence passed by in the club room as they stared at one another, they tried to say anything, but their thoughts were faster than their lips could move, there were so many questions to ask and some many things to say. They never thought they would in a situation like this, day dreamed about it – yes, yet it was so different…

"Sorry about grabbing you like that, I –"

"Quite alright, believe me I would have done the same thing. The paranormal world sort of does that to you with all of its ridiculousness, especially for some who's the Red Dragon Emperor in your case. " His other interrupted, slumping down on a nearby couch.

"Wait, you don't have the boosted gear?" Issei asked his double in shock although on second thought it did explain as to why his copy didn't summon his own in response to being threatened or to clear up their little misunderstanding.

"No, and knowing there's a world where I have a Longinus is, well…I don't know whether to feel pity or happy for you. Did Ddraig ever tell you what happens to the wielders of the boosted gear?" He gave Issei a complex look portraying a mixture of pride, satisfaction and…pain. Both of them knew what fates awaited most of the Welsh Dragon's host, whether it was defeat at the hands of the White One or succumbing to the temptation of power and using the Juggernaut Drive.

"Yes, but I'm sure I can be different, if not for my own life and dreams of getting a harem, than for those around me." Issei understood his double's concern, after his very first encounter with the supernatural was being targeted because of him owning a Sacred Gear.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do that, anything for friends and family." His alternative self nodded, if they both shared such selfless protectiveness then there was no doubt that his other version will overcome such a cruel fate.

"But what do you have? I…got to know Buchou and the rest of them or found out about the supernatural world because I was born with the Boosted Gear, and if I didn't have, none of this would have happened." Despite the miniscule pain that it brought to him, it was completely worth baring for chance to become the harem king or to even be part of this wonderful world.

"Well with the way you flaunted that Gear it's only right if I showed you my powers besides I'm practically bound to use it, eventually." The double chuckled closing his eyes, before stretching out his arm in front of Issei as a thick black fog started to cover his body, but not stretching out any further than a mere couple of inches from him, the same aura unnerving aura Issei felt previously appeared again.

"Come to me…Mephistopheles" He whispered his powers to life as opened his eyes, pupils turning into a sickly gold. Issei heard a sharp hiss sound as shadows twisted around them in a serpentine fashion.

Now, even after his change into devil-hood Issei was as fond with snakes as much as the next guy, there was always something creepy about them from the way slithered, devoured the entire prey whole and that most of them had venom. Coupled with the fact that snakes were seen as symbols of deceit around most parts of the world, there was a lot of reason as to why he was a bit freaked out when saw a snake with scales black as a moonless sky slithering up and wrapping around his double's arm. Once it reached his palm it stretched out into a Rod of Asclepius finally turning to cold metal. Issei was left gawking at his fog surrounded double.

"That is a bit disturbing." The Red Dragon Emperor shivered at the cold aura. "What kind of Sacred Gear is this?"

"Oh…this isn't a sacred gear…" His "copy" smirked golden eyes shining through the fog, it was easy to tell the boy was proud of the object he was holding.

"Do you mean-"

"This is my power, not a blessing and I'll be honest, real proud of this, took me a while to get the amount of control on it to manifest in such a controlled manner, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else." This hasty answer only prompted a myriad of other questions to spring up within Issei: its origin, capabilities and its very impact on his double.

"Your power, what does it do?" It was the very question that came to his mind since the snake staff. It was an easy assumption to make that wasn't anything physical related like his draconic gauntlet.

"The mind and soul are powerful and terrible things, it's the culmination of your desires, instincts, consciousness, thought and anything else that makes up you or me. Most of it is kept hidden away even from yourself, like…an abyss with no bottom, to even try to reach and release it, one must understand." Issei's double pointed towards one of the walls of the club room which proceeded to shift shape like water, changing color rapidly from the brightest of yellows to moodiest of blues. "Is nothing to scoff at…nearly gone insane delving into my psyche…"

"Although, a close friend once told me: The difference between brilliance and insanity is only a matter of perspective." He smiled weakly as his breathing turned heavy, the wall he manipulated returned to its original state. "This was the hardest thing I could pull off, as you can see it's not very kind to my body."

The Red Dragon Emperor sat there and processed the information in slow motion, first there was the explanation, then the demonstration…he was glad that Ddraig was asleep otherwise the dragon would have to deal with the one his fuses blowing over, but ultimately he found it easy to be honest and tactless with himself. "So, you're an over glorified psychic?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The fog covered Issei laughed freely as he levitated several unimportant objects, his overall demeanor seeming all too atypical from the surrounding energy. "Sorry if I'm a bit serious about this, it's just I don't show my powers around all that much."

"No problem, although it's cool, but I rather prefer Boosted Gear over, what did you call it? Mephistopheles, right?" Issei watched some of the pencils fly by him to be put back in place

"To each their own, I know my powers don't exactly look attractive or flashy for that matter compared with something like the Boosted Gear, hell that still probably has more ass kicking potential than I do, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you awake it?" Through second hand experience he could tell a lot of instances, given their nature to respond to desires, a sacred gear awakening happens in an extreme situation most often, the double could only hope that his other self didn't suffer and he already didn't like the relative silence he got.

"Hey it's alright-"

"Somebody killed me because of it, they…pretended to be interested in me and…" He stopped, it was a betrayal that still wounded him deeply, to think that the first person to ever show interest in him was nothing but a fake, who played with him like a doll and discarded him when she saw fit, it was hard to fully trust after this.

"It was Raynare, wasn't it? That's how you became a devil and awakened your sacred gear, the rest his history."

"Did she try the same with you? I'm glad she failed, since, well you know, you're still human." Despite or because of the darkness that casually surrounded him Issei could still sense the humanity that once was a part of him as well, yet not much has changed from the loss of it asides from the obvious…which all made him wonder, had he truly lost something by becoming a Devil? He was the same Issei, as he was before becoming one, so were the others that have undergone such a change.

"Hmm, at that time I was getting used to all of this." His double gestured to the fog and staff. "As far as I knew seduction was one the main methods of getting Sacred Gear users on their side for the Grigori, so I decided to take a bite. I was horribly wrong about her intentions and it was the first time I used my power offensively."

"How did it go?" The other Issei could only stare off into the distance as he recalled this event.

* * *

Issei laid on the ground bleeding profusely from his punctured abdomen, pierced by a light spear he failed to dodge, but he couldn't be blamed for failing to avoid a point blank shot, if it wasn't going to be blood loss that kills him then it was definitely going to be holy energy poisoning his body.

He heard the voice of his assailant, Raynare, a fallen angel that sought to eliminate him because of mere assumption that the powers he possessed were a sacred gear, but couldn't make out the words, everything was just too blurry. As the boy looked up he saw a phantom rise up and look down on him with his golden eyes, Mephistopheles, the being inside of him, one of his very manifestations that started his discovery of the supernatural. A horned version of himself, that looked too demonic for his friendly attitude.

"Help...me...please…" Taking the fallen angel's bait was a big mistake, it would have been much more preferable to fight her head on or even ambush her, but it was too late to lament his mistakes, he was reduced to begging in front of his own shadow, all he heard was maniacal laughter from the fiend.

"Oh come on, do you really need to ask?" He gave Issei a teasing smirk before walking towards and merging into the body. The boy felt power slowly fill his vein as the fake holy energy flushed out of his system, the hole that was left by the light spear started to close ever so slowly. Issei stood up, his movements were like that of a wooden marionette, but he was alive...

"What! You should be dead, how are you still standing?!" The fallen angel exclaimed in shock preparing another light spear, the boy's face appeared to be split, one half was a frown and the other a challenging smirk. She didn't know how, but his single golden pupil staring her down sent shivers down her spine. When Issei opened his mouth, two voices spoke.

" **Our path to ascension has just begun, we won't let some dirty crow stop us…"**

* * *

"Let's just say, it was one of the worst mistakes in her life." Much to Issei's dismay, his double chuckled darkly.

"You didn't…"

"No, I didn't kill her, that would have been a mercy, not only did she get an earful from her boss, she also got her brain messed up by my faulty mind probing, Azazel figured it was punishment enough." He shifted to a more tone, cautiously glancing at the close door almost like he was expecting someone to barge in.

"Mind Probing? You just look through her memories without a second thought?" Issei had to admit that he was a bit disturbed by his "copy" capability to read a person's thoughts, the mind was a last privacy anybody had and if anyone could hear his thoughts he would dead by now, not that he already voiced them out so easily, but some things were best left to be unsaid.

"Don't misunderstand me, I didn't say I enjoy doing that, it's already the largest invasion of privacy one could commit and there are so many complications that it's barely worth doing it." The double didn't want to mention that there was a chance the target could just flat out take a chunk out his own individuality or...peer into the madness that exists within everyone.

The Shadow covered man narrowed his eyes before humming along as he felt a presence approaching them, there was a perfect opportunity to show his powers even further than his pathetic attempt at manipulating reality, with a whistle he spun his staff around, his aura gathering into a single ball slightly above the rod. He then pointed it at Issei and with a flash vanished from the club room. Both woke to consciousness in a dark room with only a spotlight shining on them.

"What did you do? Where are we?" Issei looked around even with his devil senses he couldn't see past the blinding light lighting them, he readied Boosted Gear in case of anything.

"Strange…it's not supposed to be this dark." The dark steel rod in his hand shivered and shook, metal turned to scale and the snake jumped out the double's hand into the shadows. There in the shadows a serpentine reptile slithered around them, far away from their sight. Snake hissing became loud creaking footsteps. Glinting golden orbs emerged stalking and circling them.

 **[Boost!]** Issei raised his sacred gear and boosted while his double watched unamused by the unknown beings strange and menacing actions. The orbs got closer and as it looked like it was about to attack the lights in the room suddenly turned on as loud brass instruments blared into steady drum and piano swing tune, the shadow creature appeared to be a carbon copy of Issei with the only exceptions being the horns on its head and golden eyes.

Light revealed the place they were in was a cross between a lounge area and a bar, old wooden floors matched the overall ancient, yet in good condition walls and ceiling along with the many tables, chairs that were neatly arranged. There were several couches at the very edges of the room, a bartender corner stocked with drinks and instruments, and lastly a jukebox that played louder than ordinary.

"Ta-da! Welcome to this beautiful bastard's inner world!" The being practically howled as it put an arm around the doubles neck forcing him down, Issei was a bit stunned to reply properly at its weird antics.

"Hey why didn't you tell me-"Issei's double tried to get a word in but the darkness covered being rudely interrupted.

"Question for later! Name's Mephistopheles, you may know me as the father of lies or the shadow of Issei-boy here, but most importantly tonight I'm your host!" The shadow forcefully shook the Red Dragon Emperor's hand. "Please make yourself at home. We got hookers, blackjack and whiskey."

"Actually…we don't have any hookers, but hey! "Mephistopheles stopped for all the hyperactive energy that it seemingly faded away before returning. "We're still working on that."

"Please don't tell me you have gone about harassing the poor boy as soon as he stepped foot in this cursed place." Another voice audibly sighed, it sounded a lot more divine than the demon before Issei. The group looked to the origin and found a statue heavily resembling Issei, there were several features that were noteworthy: the softly glowing iron halo, mechanical angel wings and the emotionless features that its marble face portrayed.

"Greetings Dragon Emperor, I am Emet, the light in this darkness." His apathetic tone of voice still showed a sense of superiority over the horned Issei's.

"And a total party killer...between you and me I'd like him gone, but our head honcho says to 'play nice' " The demon whispered over to Issei.

"I hope you find your stay here acceptable to your tastes." The statue bowed, Issei could only find in himself to clumsily return this respectful gesture, which satisfied the angelic being who marched toward a nearby chair and sat down.

"Ah…It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hyoudou Issei, if you don't already know that." The Red Dragon was left a little too overwhelmed at the sudden welcoming greeting.

"Hey, no need to be so formal, we're practically family." The demon's cheerful attitude was infectious as it forced the flabbergasted Issei and pleasantly surprised double to smile.

"Welcome to my inner world, at least part of it, I wasn't originally planning on showing this to you, it was more of an impulsive decision, but it seems as though Mephistopheles was on the same note as I." The master of the bar finally spoke up after the short period of chaos

"Don't blame me here, you're the one who decided to swing me around willy-nilly and bring him here, I just made it more fun…"

"Though as much as I hate to agree, that shade has a point, I suggest a little warning before performing something potentially dangerous." The angelic being chastised the double's behavior.

"Why did you bring me here?" Issei asked, Mephistopheles looked like he was about to respond, but was silenced by Emet and his alternate self before he said anything crude.

"Someone was about to come into the Club Room, I don't think we can be spotted together otherwise it might get even more awkward, and…I'm glad you're the first one who found me. I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Gremory-san and I'm a human unlike you, so there was bound to be some unnecessary conflict…" The double trailed off there was a hint of unease in his voice regarding the specific topic regarding her, he reached his hand out into the air tearing a hole into space and opening a window into the real world for a moment. The group saw Rias enter the club room.

"Woah, back the fuck up, are her tits even larger in this world than our own? Look at those melons." Mephistopheles exclaimed pointing at the red headed devils breasts before being hit by a book thrown by Emet.

"Cease your insolence Fiend." The angelic statue warned, the demon growled in return.

"I'm gonna-"

"She can't see us Ise if that's what you're wondering, we should be rather thankful about that, we'll get back once there is no one in there." The master of this world ignored the two bickering parts of himself closing the window to outside.

"If no one can see us, and you can just do this anywhere." Issei's smile became more lecherous. "You can peep without getting caught."

"…" The double's face matched his counterparts, but appeared slightly more humored rather than taking the suggestion to heart.

"Well shit, why didn't we think of that, it would be some much easier to see a pair of tits and ass and we wouldn't even risk being beat up." Mephistopheles laughed.

"Please don't tell me you're considering using our powers to perform such deplorable acts, I won't allow it!" Emet's monotone yell resounded across the lounge louder than the music which was abruptly muted. They stared at him as holy flames came out of his metallic wings, before fading back into cold as the emotionless statue composed itself, immense pressure hit them. Issei made a mental note not to piss off the angel version of him.

" _Alrighty then…_ that was a joke, no need to get so uppity." In a veil of thin smoke the demonic version of Issei vanished and reappeared at the bar counter. "So… what will you be having? And don't look at me like that, what kind of host would I be if I didn't offer you anything?"

* * *

In the end Issei took a non-alcoholic option of beverages despite Mephistopheles own insistence on trying out his cocktails, the only thing that stopped the demon from snapping was the master's compromise to drink. Swift swing of the bar was replaced by a softer blues fitting for the relative calmness. Emet sulked in a far corner of the room, while his demonic counterpart preferred to remain center to both Isseis' attention. What Issei particularly caught note of was his alternate's rapid writing and sketching into a notebook he first saw him with, he could determine magic circles of unknown origin from the mere glimpse he saw of it.

"I noticed you were writing before we met into that book." He pointed over to one image of sigils around an eye within its contents. "What is that?"

"That is related to my powers, I've discovered a magic system quite similar to devil's one, however it is a lot more complicated…the best thing about it is that no one can copy them, as these exact markings are bound to me and the worst part is I've to seek them out within the confines of my own mind. This is the gateway that brought me here." He then flipped through several pages which contained paragraphs of metaphors which stringed together into madman's speech.

"Words contain power, that is the first lesson that Mephistopheles taught me, whether through manipulation or in the literal sense with this magic and understanding myself, if magic is the equivalent of math, then this the equivalent to literature. Even someone untalented like myself can do this."

"I've haven't been that good with magic either…" Issei admitted. "If you're able to use this then maybe I can as well."

"Here is the issue you would need the help of someone like Mephistopheles or Emet to start and we all have our separate demons. The way to find all of this was, admittedly by luck…" He let his demon continue.

"Before the start of the second year, I grew tired of our constant stagnation and started whispering little doubts into his ear." Mephistopheles chuckled evilly.

"I ignored them at first."

"But I got through to him eventually and managed to chuck him into this world for a moment, to have a little talk." His chuckling descended into pure man laughter. "You should've heard him, screams like a little girl!"

"After that he kept pestering me, until I finally gave up and listened." He ignored his shadow's attempt to mock him.

"What are you talking about? Give in to what?" The Red Dragon inquired, both of his current company was acting too awkward for his liking.

"Ise, what is your dream?" His double responded with another question.

"My dream is to become a harem king! Wait don't tell me…" His double's silence and Mephistophele's amused reaction told him the entire story needed.

"How could you?! How could you betray your dreams like that? Is that the cost of your power!" Issei stared aghast at his copy's actions, he watched him roll his eyes.

"Chill my dude… he ain't denying the glory of breast, otherwise I wouldn't be here, so hear him out?" The demon raised his arms in the air, shaking them dramatically as if threatened. The double stood up from his stool, drink in hand.

"You're wrong about betraying my dreams… I only realized what I wanted." He looked into his class and took a deep swig of its contents. "If you had the same life as me up to the moment where I had heard Mephistopheles voice then I can confidently say this one thing: I and, maybe, you were lonely…"

"I just wanted companionship and mixed with my lust to an extent became that dream, at least to my understanding." He continued.

"Realizing that, I went a different way, got a few hobbies and started poking around my head. Made new friends, even got a girlfriend and strengthened the relationships that I already had. Take my advice: whatever friends, lovers, family you have, keep them close, you'll be surprised with how many things you can learn." The double advised sighing.

"Know this whatever path we take in life, I'm sure we'll both be satisfied in the end." He finally finished there with a content smile on his countenance, the demon at the bar counter smirked, spotting an opportunity to lift the seriousness from the conversation.

"You're already satisfied…" Mephistopheles deadpanned and turned to Issei. "Fucker already lost his virginity."

"Wait, what?! You don't even have a harem, how the hell did you lose your virginity sooner than me?!" The Red Dragon Emperor yelled nearly falling off his chair.

"Alright enough of that dragon virgin! Let's play some blackjack!" The shade slammed down a deck of cards on the table, his words only earned the ire of Issei.

"Dragon virgin..." The owner of the boosted gear muttered in disbelief and anger, before he could do anything he was stopped by his double.

"Don't let it get to you, he likes to piss people off."

The masters of this inner world laughed before addressing his draconic counterpart ripping out a page out his notebook and handing it to him. "Look you're me and I'm you, we should stick together, ever need any help or comfort, just call me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Writing this one-shot was an impulsive decision, after a burst of inspiration. it is a one-shot so it was bound to have certain things not fleshed out as I've would have liked which would require a multi chapter story.(I like to take things slow, so this was a new experience for me) But I've already have my attention focus on something else, so...no.  
> The AU Issei was originally supposed to be the main character of long fic detailing his descent into "madness" as the supernatural world would view it. His powers originate from the series own magic as well as psychology and psychic powers in media in general.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


End file.
